particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Adam Andrews
Adam Michael Andrews (June 10, 3566 - April 6, 3642) was a Rutanian politician who served as the Prime Minister of Rutania and as a representative for Ardinia's 8th Congressional District. Andrews also served as the Minister of Defense and former head of the Air Force. Andrews is the first foreign-born Rutanian to serve in the cabinet in over 200 years. Andrews is responsible for pushing the military to invest in a new generation of fighter jets and headed up a commission to reform the military. =Early Life= =Secretary of the Air Force= As the head of the Air Force Department, Andrews was chief in securing funding and approval for replacing the current crop of fighter jets with a new generation of them. In particular, the F-101 which is the oldest of all of the generations used by the Air Force. On June 8, 3608, Andrews announced that the contract to purchase new aircraft would be given to a company in Lodamun, the chief supplier of Rutania's military equipment. That announcement drew fire from Bozarburg Solutions, the sole remaining defense industry in the country. CEO Orin Hormaex criticized the move and Andrews, calling it "unpatriotic" and a "slap in the face of all Rutanians". Lawyers from Bozarburg Solutions even threatened to file a lawsuit citing a breach of contract. By law, the Air Force must split contracting duties between three companies and one of them must be Rutanian and that company must supply the Armed Force with certain aircraft, the F-101 being among them as well as drones and air transport. The talk of a lawsuit did not get very far as the government met with and struck a new, more lucrative deal with the contractor. =Minister of Defense= Hermann Administration After being approved by the Parliament in 3606, Andrews became the Minister of Defense. In an interview with the Mirigodon Examiner, he recalls one of Van Hermann's aides approaching him, nearly out of breathe only a few minutes after the Cabinet was officially sworn into office. "He ran up to me and was out of breathe and looked like he was about to pass out. This young man looked at me and said that Van wanted to speak to me immediately and we need to come right now. I nodded and followed him into something I wasn't prepared for; running. Even though I'm a fairly healthy guy, my legs haven't moved like that in a long time. We had to run because Van was going out of the country later that day and wouldn't be back for 3 days and needed to brief me. After 5 minutes of dodging trucks and boxes in back alleys, I was face to face with my boss and we sat down in Newark House to talk about what he needed done. Talk about a crazy start." Hermann had asked Andrews to begin research on cost effective ways to fix the military, most notably replacing equipment on the Army. Despite being put on the back burner for more important domestic legislation, research and feasibility studies continued for over 5 years until May 11, 3611 when Van Hermann issued an Executive Order creating the Andrews Commission, a commission headed by Andrews and staffed with various elected representatives and people from the private sector tasked with studying the feasibility and options the government can take to reform the military. A year later, the commission released its report to the Parliament, citing the various issues with the military including the lack of funding being steered towards the Army and the out of date technological infrastructure being utilized by Strategic Command. On December 18, 3616, Andrews resigned from his post as Minister of Defense almost a month before the election. Andrews would however go on to lose the election to Diana Hammond, garnerning over 18 million votes. After the election, Andrews returned to the private sector and stayed out of the public light. Hammond Administration Andrews returned to the cabinet, in the same position on January 1, 3618. Not only did he work for the person who beat him in the 3616 Presidential election, but he will was faced with the task of ensuring military reforms that were passed in 3616 were successfully implemented. =Parliament= Following the death of Stephan Kruger, an 6 term representative from the Urban Party. Andrews was named to the vacant seat by Martin Bachmeier, the Governor of Ardinia on December 5, 3625. In January, he was selected to be the Prime Minister, a role he held for over two years before resigning in December. Andrews made it clear he would not run for reelection and eventually retired from politics when his term was up. Committee Assignments Andrews served on the Armed Services Committee. =Election Results= !colspan=5 align=center|President of Rutania |- !align=center|Year !align=center|Votes !align=center|% !align=center|Outcome !align=center|Result |- |align=center|3617||18,087,272||37.48%||align=center|2nd||align=center|Lost |- |align=center|3625||27,440,018||47.72%||align=center|2nd||align=center|Lost |- |} Category:UPR Politicians